A Special Surprise
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Ratchet comes home after a one month mission at the Q-Force and reunites with his wife, Talwyn... but he gets a special surprise! Rewritten version of "A Baby makes Three" One-Shot!


**Hey Everyone! LucyTheCat Here!:) This Fanfic is a rewritten version of my R&C Fanfic, "A Baby makes Three" So this fanfic kinda takes place after Into the Nexus since Talwyn has appeared in that game... so enjoy!:D**

Somewhere in the Galaxy, there was a Ship, flying through... It was the Galaxy's greatest hero, Ratchet with his Robot adoptive brother, Clank! (Read my Fanfic, "Your like a brother, Clank" to explain it to you!;) They are coming back home from a One Month long mission at the Q-Force and Ratchet is excited because not only he will be getting some vacation time, he will get to spend some more time with his Wife, Talwyn Apogee! You see, eversince Ratchet decided to give up his quest to find the lombaxes and reunit with them, he decided to stay with Talwyn because now that Cronk and Zephyr are now gone, He realizes she needs him and Ratchet's feelings for Tal became stronger and stronger and eventullay they decided to start dating! A few months of dating later, Ratchet proposes Tal and they got married! Talwyn ended up getting pregnant with her and Ratchet's first child after a week of their Wedding! Talwyn was only 8 months pregnant when He left for his mission and Ratchet can't wait to see his wife again!

But all of this has Clank wondering, "Hey Ratchet, do you think Tal has already have her baby by now?"

That caught Ratchet's attention, "What do you mean Pal?" He asked.

"Well Ratchet, Talwyn was pregnant for 8 months and we left for a month... you get the point?" The small robot tried to explain.

That got Ratchet in thought, "Well Clank... that depends" He said and is starting to get worried.

"Are you excited about becoming a Father, Ratchet?" Clank asked.

This worries Ratchet more, "Uh... yeah Buddy sure" He said as he continues concentrate driving.

Clank sees the worried look on Ratchet's Face, "What's wrong, Ratchet? Your not excited that you are getting your own child to take care of?" He asked wanting to know why his adoptive brother is down.

Then Ratchet confesses, "Oh Clank I am but... what if I won't be a great Father?... What if I make a mistake?... What if the child doesn't like me?" He said as he drooped his ears.

But Clank knows what he means, "Ratchet... You will make a great Father... you are very caring with Talwyn and you will be very caring with your own child... You won't make a mistake but your instincts will show... and the Child will like you because your it's father!" Clank said trying to cheer him up.

Ratchet begins to smile a little of what his buddy told him, "Thanks Pal... I'm very glad that I have you and Tal as my family instead of the Lombaxes"

"And... there will be a new member in the family too..." Clank said as he smiled.

Later at the home of Ratchet and Clank, Talwyn was sitting on the couch, in some casual clothes but... what is that she is holding in her arms?!... Talwyn is holding a bundle in a blue blanket in her arms!

In the Blanket bundle... is a Baby! The Baby has a lombax appearance and it has Ratchet's fur and stripes color but has Tal's pink spots and has fluffy bangs on his head and it's a Boy! The Baby boy looks at his mother curiously while he starts to coo for her. Talwyn smiled at her baby and brought him closer to her and snuggles the baby, "My precious baby boy..." She said until she heard a ship land outside and it made her get excited, "Ratchet is back!" She said excitedly and she turned to her baby and said quietly, "Your Daddy is home...". The little baby got very excited... He can't wait to meet his Daddy for the first time! Talwyn then head to the door.

Outside, Ratchet and Clank both got out of their ship and Ratchet saw his beloved wife, "Talwyn!" She said as he ran up to her and hugged her. Talwyn hugged her husband back, "Ratchey! I'm so happy your home!" She said. Ratchet was enjoying this moment until he saw the bundle in Tal's arm and he stared in Awe, "Is that?..." He questioned. Talwyn smiled at him, "Yes... this is our Baby!" She smiled, "I named him Racket because he looks like you... I gave birth to him 3 days ago!" She said. Ratchet looked at the Baby in her arms and she was right! Racket looks just like Ratchet!

"You wanna hold him?" Talwyn asked him. But Ratchet began to be nervous when she asked that question, "I... never hold an infant before..." He said, "but okay"

Talwyn smiled and putted Racket gentley in Ratchet arms, Ratchet looks at his newborn son in his arms. Racket looks at his father... he is very happy that he finally gets to meet his Daddy and he smiles cutely at him. When Ratchet saw Racket smiling cutely at him, he begans to cry tears in his eyes as Talwyn sees him.

"Aww Ratchet, are you crying?" She asked. Ratchet nodded, "yes..." He said as he realize that Clank is right... He is gonna make a great father someday! Clank sees what is happening and smiled and he wondered... should he get a Son too?

THE END!

**Well what do you think guys? Also this is based on one of my Roleplays! If there are any mistake in this, please don't comment about that! Please no Flaming but peace out!:D**


End file.
